Sempre o Desejei
by Ana Souza
Summary: Contém alguns trechos de um livro que li.
1. Chapter 1

"Idiota! Quem ele pensa que é?" Ela bufou entrando em minha sala. Parecia estar soltando fumaça de tamanha que era sua raiva.

Já ia fazer dois meses que contratei Stacy para trabalhar no hospital. Nós precisávamos de um bom advogado para poder amenizar as merdas que o House fazia. Todos os outros que contratei desistiram do emprego na primeira semana. Bastava ficarem dez minutos com House que eles viam a cilada que estavam se metendo. Eu, claro, sempre enlouquecia a procura de outros advogados. Stacy além de ser uma excelente advogada também parecia lidar muito bem com as loucuras de House. Também pudera, foi casada com ele por anos e o conhecia como ninguém.

"O que ele fez dessa vez?" Eu perguntei já sabendo que o motivo de toda aquela irritação seria o House.

Eu também sabia lidar muito bem com ele, mas nunca fomos casados, nem namorados e por mais inacreditável que seja nunca tivemos um casinho sequer. Todos achavam o contrário, pensavam que tínhamos ou já havíamos tido alguma coisa. Mas a verdade é que nunca íamos além das insinuações e sarcasmos. Infelizmente.

"Eu não sei como você consegue aguentar. Sério, não sei mesmo." Ela ainda reclamava, mas sentou na cadeira a minha frente parecendo menos irritada.

Sim, eu disse infelizmente sobre não ir além com House. Eu era louca pra transar com ele. E confesso que ainda sou, mas acontece que tudo isso é complicado demais pra mim. Eu sou complicada demais. Merda!

"Acho que já estou acostumada." Eu disse esperando que ela falasse o que aconteceu.

Stacy estava casada e era muito apaixonada pelo seu marido. Hesitei um pouco antes de procurá-la para oferecer a proposta de emprego pelo simples fato de ela ser ex-mulher de House. Talvez isso pudesse atrapalhar um pouco, mas como eu já havia pensando antes, talvez esse detalhe também pudesse ajudar e foi um dos motivos que me levou a contratá-la.

"Ele sabe que sou casada e amo o Mark. Será que ele é tão prepotente assim pra achar que..." Ela hesita.

"Que..." eu a incentivo.

"Eu até poderia pensar que era mais uma de suas piadas, mas dessa vez ele me pareceu está falando sério."

Aquela conversa já estava começando a me irritar. Stacy não concluía o assunto, falava deixando a coisa no ar. Porra, isso me irrita quando estou começando a ficar curiosa e a pessoa não fala logo. Fica enrolando e enrolando. Que saco!

"Tá, mas o que foi que o House disse? " Eu a encarei, a impaciência estava em meu olhar.

"Passei para ele o acordo do processo e ele disse que só faria o que eu pedisse caso eu o deixasse me amarrar e fazer o que quiser de mim." Stacy contou com a mesma raiva que entrou na sala.

"Isso é bem típico do House. Você não deveria dar importância a isso." Eu ri, embora depois tenha ficado pensativa.

"Não Cuddy. Ele não quis saber das minhas instruções e disse que é isso ou nós vamos perder esse processo. E ainda insinuou que só aceitei trabalhar aqui porque ainda era apaixonada por ele."

No caminho de casa perguntei-me se House realmente havia falado sério quando propôs aquilo à Stacy. Tentei acreditar que não, mas eu vi a maneira como aquilo a irritou. Alguma coisa nele fez com que ela acreditasse que ele estava falando sério.

Será que ele ainda a amava? Será que a presença dela fez com que o sentimento voltasse? Eu sei que Stacy não amava House e nunca trairia Mark, mas o que me importava era o que House queria. E parece que havia deixado bem claro o que ele queria: Ela.

A ideia fez brotar certa raiva em mim. Porque ele nunca me propôs aquilo? Ok, talvez na cabeça dele eu nunca aceitaria, mas e daí? O que o fez pensar que com Stacy a resposta seria diferente? Pensar sobre isso me irritou, era mais fácil acreditar que aquilo era apenas só mais um de seus joguinhos.

Mais tarde deitei-me em minha cama e comecei apensar em House. Como seria ser amarrada por ele? O que ele faria assim que me amarrasse? Qual seria a sensação de ter os olhos dele me olhando tão submissa? A ideia me deixou excitada, talvez o fato de está pelada tenha ajuda pra isso, ou não, sei que eu poderia estar coberta da cabeça aos pés que mesmo assim ficaria excitada com o pensamento.

Depois de um tempo sem se relacionar com alguém você acaba tendo que recorrer a alguns objetos para aplacar os desejos. Isso mesmo, eu estou falando desses brinquedinhos sexuais. Admito que isso fosse um tabu pra mim até pouco tempo atrás, mas depois que comecei a pensar mais em House esses brinquedinhos estava sendo muito bem usados; e eu diria até que com certa frequência. Eu sei que recorrer a isso não é o objetivo de uma mulher, claro que todas nós queremos encontrar alguém, nos apaixonar e ter um relacionamento sério. Mas no momento um vibrador seria o melhor, quando eu sentisse vontade de um orgasmo bastava apenas abrir a primeira gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, pegar o vibrador, fantasiar algo e pronto, resolvido o problema. Eu não teria que me preocupar com performance, com a lingerie que iria usar, nem pensar como seria o dia seguinte.

Droga! Fico sempre com esse discurso barato, mas não consigo convencer nem a mim mesma, que dirá alguém. O fato é que recorrer a um pênis de borracha é decadente demais. Não me entendam mal, há muitas mulheres que tem essa prática mesmo estando extremamente felizes e até bem relacionadas com seus parceiros. Mas o que acontece é que está difícil encontrar um cara bacana, eu até que tenho saído mais vezes, venho tentando conhecer alguém e só tenho me decepcionado. Já estou cansada dos olhares estou-louco-pra-comer-você que os homens me lançam. Será que eles só pensam em sexo? Tudo bem que eu queria sim ser comida, mas primeiro eu queria ser conquistada. Será que era pedir demais?

Sexo... Ser comida... Conquistada... HOUSE. Era sempre esse nome que vinha em minha cabeça. Por mais que eu pensasse em outras coisas meu pensamento sempre o buscava. Ele; era sempre ele. Talvez o culpado dos meus fracassos amorosos nos últimos tempos. Ele era o meu problema! Ou será que era a minha solução?

Acordei às seis da manhã. Levantei e caminhei preguiçosamente até o banheiro. Tomei banho, coloquei um vestido larguinho e depois fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa antes de começar a me arrumar para ir trabalhar. Enquanto tomava meu suco pensava no que Stacy havia me contado. Termino meu suco e vou para o quarto para me tocar.

Essa é uma habilidade que eu desenvolvi muito bem. Em segundos, minhas mãos estão no movimento de rotina – uma acariciando meus peitos e a outra fazendo círculos preguiçosos sobre meu clitóris através de minha calcinha – lentos; lânguidos círculos que faziam minha respiração acelerar imediatamente. Mas o que pensar? Qual o conto de fadas para fantasiar sobre ontem? Olho o teto, mentalmente traço uma pequena rachadura no gesso do teto. Nada sexy.

Eu viro minha cabeça e vejo a enorme janela em meu quarto: a luz de um lindo sol reluzia na bela cortina azul que a cobria.

Eu viro minha cabeça para o outro lado, confrontada pela minha própria imagem no espelho com um vestido cobrindo. Merda. Mulher tímida, cabelo negro, nariz afilado, olhar perdido no rosto.

Eu fecho meus olhos. É mais seguro desta forma.

Existe uma específica rotina que sempre dá certo. Eu me acaricio gentilmente primeiro, sempre através da barreira de qualquer roupa que estou usando.

Ah, desse jeito. Sim, assim mesmo.

Só quando o prazer começa a se construir em mim que eu me toco pele a pele, dedos deslizando por baixo da cintura me provocando.

Por quê? Eu preciso fazer com que eu mesma anseie por libertação. Veja, quando eu estou sozinha eu tenho que ser tanto o Dom quanto o Sub.

Mas será mesmo?

De repente, penso em House. Ele iria querer que eu me tocasse, iria? Ele iria me querer amarrada, de modo que eu não pudesse me mover para que pudéssemos ver o que iria acontecer. Boa ideia. Mas que tinha um problema: Eu poderia realmente gozar sem me tocar? Seria possível?

Eu já tinha lido sobre um ator pornô que conseguia, ele se focava naquilo até atingir o ápice de prazer por si mesmo. Mas, novamente, ele era um profissional.

Com minhas mãos em meus lados, eu abro minhas pernas amplamente no colchão.

Penso em House, evocando-o em minha mente. Quando eu o imagino, as imagens aparecem sem pensamentos. Minha mão funciona quase independentemente do meu cérebro. Eu caio na zona. Essa é a maneira mais fácil para eu descrever a sensação.

Orgasmo é assim para mim. Eu me perco em minhas fantasias. Quando eu saio delas, estou atordoada.

Esta foi diferente.

No início, eu não senti nada. Eu estava excitada, mas eu não conseguia imaginar um clímax sem me tocar fisicamente deslizando uma mão pelo meu corpo, empurrando meus dedos debaixo da minha calcinha de algodão branca, encontrando meu clitóris e o beliscando.

Eu tentava me provocar fazendo movimentos firmes entre carícias doces. Este foi frustrante. Minhas pernas estavam abertas, meu coração estava acelerado, mas nada aconteceu.

Eu quase desisti logo no início, quase disse "Foda-se isso" e foi como o show normal: circular e circular, dentro e fora, circular. Um belisco, uma espiral, um belisco. Minha mão estava realmente em movimento no caminho de volta para o meu sexo. Mas depois eu pensei novamente no que Stacy tinha contado: Ele disse que me queria amarrada, de modo que eu não pudesse me mover, e então ele iria ver – veriam, o que eu tinha a dizer.

Oh, desse jeito. Nenhum homem falou comigo desse jeito. Eu tive que roubar a vida sexual de Stacy para minha própria forma de preliminares, mas eu não tenho vergonha. Eu roubei mesmo. E se House tivesse dito aquilo para mim? Como eu teria respondido? Eu definitivamente teria absorvido cada momento que House estivesse disposto a passar comigo. Então por que não fingir?

Minha buceta começou a ficar mais úmida. Eu podia sentir meus sucos fluindo. Lentamente o calor começou a subir pelas minhas coxas. Eu imaginava House me observando. Eu o imaginei ao pé da minha cama, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos azuis escuros dele, desafiando-me a gozar sem qualquer estímulo adicional.

"Você pode fazer isso." Seus olhos pareciam dizer.

"Não, eu preciso de você. Preciso que me toque." Eu respondi, lábios se movendo sem som, como um programa de TV no mudo.

"Vamos, Lisa. Tudo que precisa fazer é tentar."

"Eu estou tentando." E eu estava. Realmente.

"Tente mais. Faça isso por mim."

Algo estava errado. Novamente lembrei-me do que ele propôs a ela, e então eu coloquei minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça e agarrei a cabeceira de bronze de minha cama, fingindo que estava amarrada. O metal estava frio contra minha pele, e eu tremi, mas não soltei.

"Já desistiu Doutora?" House não gostou que eu tivesse quebrado as regras. Seu polegar acariciou a fivela de seu cinto.

Resignada, agarrei o bronze novamente. Meu corpo estava implorando por liberação. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu poderia aguentar. O House imaginário me repreendeu. "Nem pense em soltar a cabeceira", ele disse. "Eu quero você imóvel. Eu quero o seu prazer de gozar a minha velocidade. Não me faça ter que puni-la, Lisa."

Oh, Deus.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer quando digo essa palavra, não sabe?"

Um arrepio. Um tremor.

"Eu posso ser agradável e doce, Lisa. Ou eu posso fazer todos os seus sonhos mais sujos virarem realidade."

Eu solto a cabeceira mais uma vez. A fantasia de House não poderia me parar dessa vez.

Punição. Essa palavra sempre me assusta. Meus dedos deslizaram sob o cós da minha calcinha. Comecei a fazer os círculos que meus dedos naturalmente fazem.

Meus quadris batem contra meu edredom preto-e-branco. Eu tremia enquanto o prazer começou a crescer em mim. Quente e úmido e furtivo.

Este era o ideal. O único problema era que eu estava sozinha. Eu torço sobre o colchão. Meus dedos trabalharam mais intensamente, mais rápidos. Mordi o lábio para não gemer, mesmo que eu estivesse sozinha em casa. Eu senti como se House realmente estivesse lá, me observando.

Você me enganou, Lisa, o House imaginário me repreendeu.

É, mas eu gozei, eu respondi, enquanto rolava na cama.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ora, ora. Dra. Cuddy chegando atrasada. Dormiu demais?" House me recepcionou assim que cheguei ao hospital.

"Não enche House!" Falei caminhando em direção a minha sala.

"Vejo que está de bom humor." Ele fez questão de elevar a voz para chamar a atenção de todos.

Bom, eu não dei bola e continuei andando. Quando entrei em minha sala fui direto para a minha mesa. Mal sentei e Stacy adentrou na sala.

"Bom dia, Lisa." Ela me cumprimentou sorrindo. Eu respondi da mesma maneira. "Preciso daqueles documentos que deixei com você ontem".

"Ah, claro." Passeei os olhos sob a mesa e lá estavam eles. "Estão aqui." Os entreguei.

"Almoçamos juntas hoje?" Ela convidou caminhando até a saída.

"Claro." Sorri e em seguida a vi deixar a sala.

Senti-me um pouco falsa. Meu sorriso não foi sincero como o de costume. Sabe por quê? Porque eu estava com raiva de Stacy, e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse uma verdadeira estúpida. Ele queria a ela e não a mim, e eu não estava sabendo aceitar isso. Sim, eu estava com inveja, ciúmes. Essa era a realidade.

Eu estava ao telefone quando House entrou em minha sala com dois copos de café em uma das mãos. Olhei-o surpresa, mas achei melhor não demonstrar. Ele sentou no mesmo momento que eu finalizei a ligação.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei olhando para o copo de café que ele havia colocado sobre a mesa.

"Eu acho que se chama café." Ele respondeu com seus olhos nos meus.

O que ele queria me trazendo café? Será que ele viu Stacy entrando aqui e resolveu vir só para encontrar com ela? Não, não! Isso não era bem uma coisa que ele faria, se ele quisesse encontrá-la iria até sua sala.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei ao pegar o café que ele havia me oferecido em silencio.

"Nada. Por quê? Eu deveria querer alguma coisa?" Ele me olhou de um jeito que fez com que eu ficasse nervosa.

Lembrei-me do momento no qual me masturbei antes de sair de casa. Senti meu rosto esquentar, e com certeza eu estava corada e ele percebeu isso. Tentei afastar o pensamento, mas só consegui piorar a situação perguntando-me se ele sabia que eu me masturbava pensando nele.

"Não sei. Diga-me você." Temi que algo em minha voz me entregasse, pois meu rosto, esse já havia me traído faz tempo.

Oh, Deus! Estava sendo uma verdadeira tortura ter aqueles olhos em mim. Minha vontade era de agarrá-lo. Porque ele não fez a maldita proposta pra mim? Eu me perguntava pela milésima vez. Peguei-me olhando para as mãos dele e notei quão enormes elas eram. Imaginei a habilidade que ele teria em me amarrar. O que será que ele usaria?

"O que você tem? Está diferente." A observação trouxe meus pensamentos de volta a sala.

"House, você nunca me traz café." Finalmente peguei o copo e dei o primeiro gole. Quando o liquido quente bateu em minha língua fiquei surpresa por ser o café que sempre tomo: com leite, um pouco de canela e sem açúcar. Ele sabia todos os meus gostos. Ele sabia tudo de mim. Tudo.

Mas será que ele sabia o que eu queria naquele momento? O que eu desejava fazer com ele? Espero que não. A vergonha já estava tomando conta de mim outra vez.

"É que hoje eu estou de bom humor, assim como você." Mais um olhar daqueles e eu seria capaz de agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

Para a minha sorte Taub entra na sala pedindo a ajuda de House para ver uns exames de um paciente.

"Sinto muito ter que encerrar nossa conversa tão agradável, mas o dever me chama. Obrigado pelo café, chefe." Ele disse com um leve sarcasmo ao levantar e deixou a sala sendo seguido por Taub.

Almocei com Stacy na cantina do hospital mesmo, quando estávamos prestes a ir embora House apareceu. Eu logo me apressei em levantar da mesa, diferentemente de Stacy, que continuou sentada. House sentou-se no lugar onde eu estava e eu os deixei conversando a sós. Segui meu caminho de volta a minha sala me odiando por ter deixado os dois sozinhos. Eu estava sendo burra; querendo o House, mas o "empurrando" pra Stacy. Uma hora talvez ela não conseguisse resistir e cair na tentação de querer relembrar como é estar nos braços de House outra vez. Droga!

Pouco antes das dezoito horas resolvi ir embora. Não tinha muita coisa para fazer no hospital e eu já estava começando a ficar com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Antes de sair passei na recepção da clinica para deixar uns papeis, e quem eu encontro lá? House! É claro. Dei de cara com o filho da puta chupando um pirulito. Não me lembro de quantos segundos passei perdida olhando para sua boca, hipnotizada com os malditos movimentos que ele fazia com aquele depravado pirulito. Quando o vi passando a língua ao retirá-lo de dentro da boca quem sofreu as consequências foi minha calcinha. Meu sexo chegou a se contrair de desejo.

Quando finalmente pensei em fugir daquela visão que me inflamava o sexo, sua voz me prendeu tão intensamente que eu fiquei sem ar por alguns instantes.

"Já está indo embora tão cedo?" Ele perguntou e eu tive que respirar fundo antes de responder.

"Estou levando trabalho pra casa." Ele me olhou como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo, mas não disse nada, apenas continuou com o maldito pirulito na boca. Inferno! Dei dois passos e o ouvi me chamar. Virei à cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Preciso falar com você."

"Agora?" Eu disse surpresa.

"Não, amanhã."

Aliviada – não sei bem do quê – voltei com meus passos rumo à saída e mais uma vez ele me deteve.

"Ah, Cuddy!" Girei todo o corpo dessa vez e o encarei.

"House! Eu preciso ir."

"Venha com essa echarpe, por favor." Ele pediu. Estava confusa demais para responder algo, e percebendo isso ele acrescentou. "Ela ficou muito bem em você."

Girei meus saltos e graças a Deus saí sem mais nenhuma interrupção.

Eu não conseguiria chegar em casa se não gozasse. Chegando ao estacionamento do hospital entrei no meu carro, subi meu vestido e coloquei uma mão por dentro da calcinha. A necessidade era tão intensa que eu nem sequer me preocupei de ser pega. Foda-se as preliminares, eu esmaguei meus dedos contra o meu clitóris e balancei meus quadris.

O prazer foi instantâneo. Senti a umidade em todo o meu dedo. Eu respirei fundo e pressionei ainda mais.

Então, quer dizer que amanhã ele quer falar comigo. Isso não significava muita coisa. A verdade era essa. Mas eu poderia fazer com que significasse. Eu poderia ir até o House e dizer "Faça a proposta a mim. Amarre-me. Descubra o que eu tenho a dizer.".

O que eu tenho a dizer?

Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu tinha algumas ideias. Eu pensei que eu poderia dizer "Me fode, House. Por favor, me fode." Ou talvez "Faça em mim, baby, Me lubrifique e me tenha. De qualquer forma que quiser. Da forma que você gosta." Eu nunca tinha falado assim na minha vida, mas o pensamento do que ele poderia querer falar comigo e as lembranças do maldito pirulito desbloqueou uma nova onda de paixão dentro de mim.

Um carro se aproximou de mim, e eu parei o que estava fazendo, congelada. Devo puxar minha mão para fora da calcinha ou ficar quieta e fingir que não existem? Tirei minha mão e peguei minha bolsa, vasculhando-a como se estivesse procurando algo. Algo como a minha sanidade.

Que tipo de mulher eu estava me tornando? Sai do hospital e House apenas disse que precisava falar comigo. Eu estava agora, em um lugar onde eu poderia ser vista pelos meus funcionários, fantasiando imagens de mim sendo amarrada pelo cara mais estúpido e insensível que eu já conheci em toda minha vida. Um cara que eu classifico incapaz de amar. Eu precisava parar. Eu precisava me controlar. Eu preciso...

O motorista do carro ao meu lado, um médico de meia-idade, trancou o carro. Eu o observei em meu espelho retrovisor enquanto o médico andava até o elevador. Eu relaxei e coloquei minha mão em minha calcinha novamente. Eu não me importo se estou me acariciando com fantasias da vida sexual de Stacy. Ela não merecia estar mais uma vez nos braços de House.

Eu fechei meus olhos e pensei sobre ser amarrada. Pensei em House.

Os movimentos que ele havia feito com a boca, as lambidas no pirulito, seu olhar ao falar que precisava falar comigo e ao comentar que fiquei bem com a echarpe. Deus!

Minha cabeça estava para trás contra o banco, meu corpo tremia, eu deixo a onda de prazer bater através de mim e recuar antes de eu sequer pensar de ligar meu carro para finalmente ir embora.


	3. Chapter 3

Acho que as pessoas me vêem como uma dominante pelo fato de administrar o hospital. Eu sou mandona sim e adoro dar ordens, gosto da obediência que o meu trabalho me proporciona. É sempre bom está no controle. House sempre falava: você sente prazer em dar ordens, em comandar. Você se sente feliz assim. E ele estava certo. Mas pensando por outro lado acho que tudo o que eu estava precisando era do contrario. Talvez minha postura como dominante fosse só no lado profissional, talvez eu quisesse parar de mandar e passar a obedecer, e até ser castigada caso merecesse. Acho que no fundo House sabia disso. Sabia exatamente do que eu precisava. Sabia que na cama, ao contrário do trabalho, eu era completamente submissa.

Na manhã seguinte cheguei ao hospital sem nenhum atraso por masturbações matinais. Mas não pensem que sou uma viciada em masturbação, claro que não. É que as novidades entre House e Stacy me tiraram do prumo e roubaram um pouco da minha sanidade.

Ao entrar no hospital fiz meu ritual de sempre; passando pela recepção principal fui direto para minha sala. Acomodei-me em minha mesa e sem perder tempo fui direto ao que interessava naquele momento: meu trabalho. Eu precisava ocupar minha mente com algo que não fosse os meus desejos libidinosos por House.

Entre telefonemas, analises de contratos e algumas assinaturas a manhã passou rapidamente. Olhei no celular e vi que já passava do meio-dia. Eu estava me preparando para deixar a sala e ir até o restaurante que tinha próximo ao hospital quando House apareceu na mesma.

"Está de saída?" ele me perguntou ainda da porta.

"Estou saindo para ir almoçar." respondi tentando parecer o mais profissional possível.

"Ok. Na volta falo com você então."

Antes que ele fechasse a porta eu o chamei.

"House! Podemos conversar agora." eu havia esquecido que no dia anterior ele tinha dito que precisava falar comigo. Lógico que eu não iria aguentar esperar pra ouvir o que ele tinha para me dizer, nem apetite eu teria de tanta curiosidade que havia em mim naquele momento. Ele entrou na sala, fechou a porta e se pôs sentado em uma das cadeiras em frente a minha mesa.

"Quero que demita a Stacy." ele simplesmente disse.

"O quê?!" eu não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu."

"House, eu não vou demitir a Stacy. Por que você quer que eu faça esse absurdo?"

"Stacy e eu não estamos nos entendendo mais."

"Depois de dois meses que Stacy está conosco você vem me dizer isso? Depois de dois meses vocês não estão se entendendo mais? Por que isso agora?"

"Não importa quantos dias ela esta trabalhando aqui. A questão é que você tem que contratar outro advogado."

Eu ri ao ouvir o absurdo que House estava querendo que eu fizesse. Aquele idiota achava que eu não sei os reais motivos de ele querer afastar Stacy do hospital.

"Quando você tiver um motivo justo para querer que eu demita-a voltamos a falar sobre esse assunto." ao dizer isso, levantei e andei ao redor da mesa para me direcionar a saída.

"Eu já te dei um motivo mais que justo." ele disse levantando-se.

"Não, House! Você não deu." disse-lhe ao virar para ele.

"O que você quer que eu diga? Que ela não é uma boa profissional ou que ela só estar aqui porque você quer me provocar?"

Aproximei-me bem dele e falei o que estava engasgado há dois dias.

"Eu quero que você diga que não quer trabalhar com Stacy porque ela não aceitou sua proposta de sexo."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você sabe muito bem. Ela me contou tudo." quando vi o sorriso nos lábios dele a minha raiva foi tão grande que eu quase dei uma tapa em sua cara.

"Não Cuddy. Eu não fiz proposta alguma para Stacy."

"Claro que fez! Ela não iria inventar algo tão absurdo como esse."

"Não disse que ela inventou. Tudo que ela disse foi verdade, mas a proposta foi direcionada a você."

"O quê?!" nesse momento a surpresa tomou conta de mim. "Não seja ridículo." resolvi me afastar devido à confusão que havia se instalado em minha cabeça. Eu não pudia acreditar naquilo.

"Agora que estou disposto a dizer a verdade você vai fugir?" ele se aproximou de mim. "Olhe pra mim." seu tom de voz grave me fez obedecer imediatamente. "Quando fiz a proposta para Stacy eu sabia que ela iria correndo contar pra você, não sou nenhum idiota. Queria ver sua reação, precisava saber se você queria o mesmo que eu." ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. "Notei que você estava diferente e então tive a certeza que havia acertado em cheio. Essa raiva que acabei de presenciar é a confirmação de que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero."

Minhas pernas estavam bambas, meu coração batia tão descontroladamente que quase tive a certeza de que podia ser ouvido por House. Foi tudo um jogo! Esse tempo todo ele estava me usando e Stacy o ajudou sem fazer a mínima ideia disso. Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu não tinha o que falar.

"Eu quero te amarrar, Cuddy. Quero ter seu corpo só pra mim e fazer dele o que eu quiser e bem entender."

Ar! Eu precisava de ar. Aquelas palavras, aqueles olhos tão intensos sobre os meus me tiraram o fôlego. Senti uma enorme umidade crescer entre minhas pernas, desejando-o dentro de mim mais do que tudo. Desejando o toque de suas mãos, de seus lábios, o seu corpo colado ao meu.

"Eu sei tudo o que você sente em relação a mim. Mas quero ouvir de você." seu olhar me queimou como o sol do mais intenso verão.

"Sim." eu murmurei. "Sim!" repeti dessa vez com mais firmeza. "Eu quero."

Ele fechou os olhos; como se estivesse saboreando as minhas palavras. Sua mão agarrou minha cintura e me levou para junto ao corpo dele. Senti sua semi ereção roçar em mim. Ele estava se controlando ao máximo; a força na qual ele me segurança afirmava isso. Era como se ele tivesse lutando pra não me agarrar e transar comigo ali mesmo. Ele suspirou pesadamente com o rosto enterrado nos cachos do meu cabelo. Com minhas mãos em seu pescoço levei seu rosto de encontro ao meu. Eu queria beijá-lo. Eu necessitava desesperadamente de um beijo seu.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e então aproximou seus lábios dos meus, roçou-os em minha boca, mas não me beijou. Eu então avancei para beijá-lo e ele recuou.

"Na minha casa." ele disse num tom grave ao olhar para minha echarpe. 'Quero você em minha casa às sete horas."

Quando ele me soltou a sensação foi de vazio, de perda, abandono. Meu corpo gritou para que ele voltasse, mas o vi fechando a porta. Busquei a cadeira mais próxima de mim e sentei ainda sem acreditar em tudo o que tinha se passado ali.

Era a mim que ele sempre quis! É a mim que ele quer!

Como eu poderia comer depois daquilo? Onde eu ia buscar apetite se a ansiedade passou a me alimentar desde o momento que ele entrou por aquela porta?

Debrucei-me na cadeira e fechei os olhos absorvendo todas aquelas emoções que senti naquele curto espaço de tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Olhei para a tela do meu celular e o relógio marcava dezoito e trinta. Droga! Meia hora para o meu encontro com House e eu ainda estava presa na maldita reunião. Não iria nem poder passar em casa pra tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Espera! Ele sabia disso, certo? Sabia que nesse horário eu não poderia passar em casa, a não ser que eu saísse mais cedo do hospital, mas a reunião me impediria de fazer isso. Como esse homem me deixa confusa.

As dezoito e quarenta eu finalmente deixei o hospital. Restavam-me vinte minutos pra chegar à casa de House. Como ele nunca cumpre horário e saí na hora que quer provavelmente já estava lá. Entrei no meu carro e dirigi ansiosa até a casa dele.

Quando desci do carro a cada passo que eu dava ficava ainda mais nervosa. Era como se eu estivesse indo ao meu primeiro encontro. Indo para a minha primeira noite de amor. Entrei no pequeno corredor e ao chegar de frente à porta do apartamento toquei a campanhia. Eu mal podia falar quando ele abriu a porta pra mim.

"Oi." ele falou olhando em meus olhos com um copo de bebida na mão.

Eu apenas sorri; não consegui falar um simples oi de volta. Senti-me tão estúpida por isso.

House esperou como um cavalheiro eu dar um passo a frente e ao entrar foi atrás de mim. Eu realmente estou aqui? Isso realmente estava acontecendo? Eu olhei para House. Ele sorriu como se tentasse ler todos os pensamentos em minha cabeça. Mas ele não podia. De jeito nenhum ele poderia saber o quanto eu penso nele, e todas as coisas obscenas que eu imaginei ele fazendo comigo.

Ele fechou a porta e colocou o copo em cima da mesa na entrada. Eu coloquei minha bolsa numa poltrona que estava perto da mesa. Olhamos um para o outro por um momento, e eu me perguntei se isso ia ser fácil ou difícil ou...

"Venha."

Fácil. Eu o deixei me levar para o quarto.

"Você não sabe como foi difícil deixar a sua sala." disse ele, quando chegou ao seu quarto, "Faltou pouco pra eu não perder a cabeça."

"Você pode perder agora." eu disse quando ele fechou a porta, meu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca. Ele me encarou e eu chupei meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes. Estava nervosa. Na verdade, ansiosa.

''Essa sua boca... '' ele inspirou pesadamente e suas palavras me fizeram ficar molhada instantaneamente. Será que ele sabia? Será que ele conseguia perceber?

Senti minhas costas bater contra a parede quando House avançou em mim; parecendo querer me engolir. Sua boca sugava meus lábios tão fortemente e suas mãos passeavam por todo o meu corpo. Senti o abandono de sua boca, mas as mãos continuavam em mim. Ele me despiu sem pressa como se admirasse cada instante daquele momento.

"Deite na cama, Lisa."

Ele já disse o meu nome antes? Assim? Sem contar nas minhas fantasias? Eu acho que não. Ele sempre me chamou de Cuddy. Eu queria ouvi-lo dizer meu nome novamente.

Por favor, diga Lisa novamente, eu silenciosamente desejei.

"O que mais você vai fazer? Fora me amarrar?" perguntei ao deitar na cama. E como eu consegui ficar tão tranquila estando completamente nua na cama dele? Tão exposta como eu estava nesse momento? De alguma forma eu precisava estar tranquila pra não parecer tão desesperada.

"O que você quer que eu faça, Lisa?"

Oh, assim. O jeito que ele disse meu nome golpeou uma corda dentro de mim. Eu queria que ele pressionasse os lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrasse meu nome de novo e de novo.

Em vez de contar a ele, eu apenas sorri, sentindo o colchão macio em minhas costas. Ele estava esperando de pé frente à cama.

Claramente esperando. Finalmente eu sussurrei, "Eu quero que você faça o que quiser.".

Eu não precisei dizer duas vezes.

House procurou alguma coisa entre minhas roupas jogadas no chão, e ao voltar a se aproximar da cama o vi com minha echarpe na mão. Ele me posicionou no centro da cama.

"Braços sobre a cabeça." eu estava pelada em seu colchão, e eu senti seus braços quentes em meus pulsos ao amarrar a echarpe neles.

Eu respirei. Eu poderia gozar sozinha desse jeito, eu acho. Por que eu precisava trapacear todas as outras noites? Simples. Porque House não estava em meu quarto.

Ele me encarou, e seu rosto parecia diferente de todas as minhas fantasias.

"Você sempre imaginou eu fazendo isso com você, não é mesmo, Lisa?"

"Sim"

O que faltava em meus sonhos? O calor em seus olhos que eu vi agora. Ele era bonito, sim, mas ele era mais do que isso. Ele olhou satisfeito comigo, como se eu fosse algum desafio.

"E você se masturbou pensando nisso?"

Pensei no quase-flagra que tive no estacionamento do hospital, e eu virei minha cabeça. Ele segurou meu queixo me obrigando a encontrar o seu olhar. "Quando eu quiser que você olhe para longe de mim, eu lhe digo", ele disse. Houve uma batida de ameaça em sua voz. Mas isso me deixou ainda mais molhada.

"Sim, eu me masturbei", eu admiti extremamente envergonhada.

Ele sorriu. "Eu teria gostado de ter encontrado você assim. Entrado em seu quarto e presenciado você se tocando enquanto pensava em mim".

Eu teria virado minha cabeça, mas ele me disse que não. Eu teria fechado meus olhos, tentando me esconder de vergonha, mas ele já tinha me avisado.

Em vez disso, eu simplesmente olhei para ele, forçada a enfrentar meus medos.

Meu estômago se apertou. Isso foi muito mais difícil do que eu esperava.

"Muito bem", ele disse; palavras que me aqueceram dentro como se ele tivesse excitado meu forno interno. "Não se afaste de mim. Não se afaste de mim nunca."

Então foi como toda fantasia que eu já tive, e as que eu nunca havia fantasiado. Ele começou a me beijar, seus lábios nos meus. Eu já tinha sido beijada assim por outros homens, mas com certeza o que eu tinha sentido anteriormente não se comparava ao que eu estava sentido agora. Este foi mais real. Isso foi tudo o que o beijo é, uma definição de um dicionário obsceno. Senti seus lábios partirem contra o meu, eu senti nossas línguas se encontrando. Eu queria que isso durasse para sempre, até que ele deslizou uma mão ao longo de meu corpo e começou a acariciar minha buceta.

"Você está molhada", ele disse.

"Eu sei."

Isso mudou tudo. Agora, eu queria algo mais, algo novo. House começou a beijar o seu caminho pelo meu corpo. Ele não deixou uma parte sequer intocada. Se sua boca estava acariciando meus mamilos, - um, depois o outro – então suas mãos estavam ocupadas acariciando cada centímetro de minha pele.

Eu me senti amada, admirada, adorada. E eu ainda queria mais.

Gananciosa. Isso é o que eu era. House não pareceu se importar.


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente ele deslizou entre minhas pernas e separou os lábios de minha buceta. "Oh, Deus." Eu suspirei; incapaz de manter a calma.

"Vá em frente", disse ele, "faça barulho. Liberte-se. Quero ouvir todos os seus gemidos".

Será que ele também se masturbava pensando em mim?

Eu imaginei o que ele falaria durante os gemidos, se ele perderia a cabeça como eu perdia ao gozar... E então eu voltei à realidade quando ele começou a lamber meu clitóris. Pela primeira vez a realidade foi melhor do que as minhas fantasias. House sabia exatamente onde me tocar. Ele parecia entender o quão sensível eu era, e ele começou lentamente. Mas ele não ficou lento por muito tempo.

"Você gosta disso?"

Eu olhei para ele. Seus lábios estavam molhados com o meu próprio sulco. Essa realização trouxe um fresco tremor de excitação por mim, e eu resistia na cama, como uma forma de responder. House não havia entendido. "Responda-me quando eu te perguntar algo", ele murmurou.

"Sim" eu disse a ele. "Sim, eu gosto disso, e muito."

Ele fez círculos sensuais com a ponta de sua língua. Então, "Diga-me. Diga-me do que gosta".

Eu não podia acreditar. Na verdade, ele queria que eu falasse em um momento como esse?

"Diga-me Lisa."

"Tudo", eu disse, esperando que isso o satisfizesse, mas sabia de alguma forma que não seria o suficiente.

"Diga-me exatamente".

"O que você está fazendo", gaguejei. "A maneira que você está fazendo esses círculos."

Oh, isso é tão bom. Ela faz movimentos em espiral que cresciam cada vez menores até que ele estava focado bem no meu clitóris. O prazer e a pressão eram intensos. Eu teria me afastado, mas eu não podia. Não amarrada assim. Eu sacudo os meus pulsos. Ele me lambe mais ainda.

Porra, isso é tão bom. Assim que eu pensei as palavras, eu as disse em voz alta. "Porra, isso é tão bom." Minha voz tinha se tornado uma mistura de um gemido e um suspiro. House continuou, trazendo-me mais e mais até que eu quase senti a felicidade do clímax iminente.

Então ele parou.

Eu teria feito qualquer coisa, diria qualquer coisa, prometido qualquer coisa para ele continuar. Mas ele recuou da cama e foi para sua mesa. Ele voltou com algumas folhas de papel branco, papel que eu não entendi o que poderia ser. Ele me mostrou, começou a ler o que estava escrito, e eu senti meu rosto queimar.

Agora eu desvio o olhar. O tom de House me faz virar de costas para ele.

"Eu descobri o que você queria" ele disse, "sem precisar me dizer uma palavra sequer".

"Mas por que...?" eu estava naquele estado nebuloso do quase orgasmo, mas mesmo assim, precisava perguntar. "Como?"

"Eu já te disse antes. Se eu apenas tivesse te chamado para sair, você teria ficado nervosa e agitada. Você poderia ter fugido quando eu dissesse as coisas que eu esperava fazer para você".

"Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"No seu computador."

Pensei na minha irmã procurando House para dizer tudo o que eu tinha falado pra ela sobre ele, sobre as coisas que eu estava sentindo por ele. Antes que pudesse fazer outra pergunta, House disse, "Eu ia a sua sala toda vez que você saía para almoçar. Olhei seus emails durante duas semanas".

Que filho da puta! Ele me espionou. Invadiu minha privacidade como sempre fez desde que começou a trabalhar comigo. Em outras circunstancias eu teria gritado com ele, xingado e desejado que ele desaparecesse da minha frente. Mas foi a falta de escrúpulos dele que me levou até seus braços.

Ele tirou suas próprias roupas e depois se arrastou de volta no colchão. Subiu em meu corpo e separou minhas pernas. Eu mal podia esperar que ele viesse para dentro de mim. Todo o meu ser se equilibrou na borda do precipício. Ele estava indo me provocar um pouco mais? Fazer-me implorar? Ordenar que lhe dissesse exatamente o que estaria passando pela minha mente? Felizmente, não.

Ele deslizou a cabeça de seu pênis dentro de mim, e eu suspirei e relaxei. Ah, isso era doçura. Este foi o céu e a luz. E então ele começou a se mover, batendo em mim, empurrando. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Eu fui capturada pelos punhos, mas meu corpo ainda podia responder meus quadris levantando para encontrar os seus, minhas coxas separadas. Ele usou uma mão para me tocar, passando a mão sobre minhas costelas, sobre a minha barriga, em seguida, até a minha buceta.

"Oh, sim," eu assobiei. "Desse jeito."

Luxúria floresceu brilhantemente dentro de mim.

Enquanto me fodia, ele acariciava meu clitóris, leve e lentamente no começo, depois colocou mais pressão quando a paixão era construída entre nós. Eu fechei os olhos com força, mas ele disse:

"Não, Lisa, olhe para mim." E depois, "Por favor, Lisa. Para mim." Me surpreendendo porque ele quase soou como se estivesse implorando.

Eu abri meus olhos, o encarando.

Nós estávamos conectados, amarrados juntos de certa forma, mesmo que eu fosse a que estava amarrada literalmente.

Meus punhos sacudiam quando ele empurrava para dentro de mim, cada batida me lembrando de que eu era sua prisioneira. E, ainda assim, de alguma forma, eu me sentia como se estivéssemos libertando um ao outro.

Como perfeitamente nossos corpos de encaixam. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar se nós seríamos compatíveis. Se suas partes se entrelaçariam com minhas partes.

Felizmente elas se encaixam. Perfeitamente. Seu pênis parecia feito para o meu corpo.

Cada vez que ele empurrava para frente, eu senti meus músculos se contraindo, como se estivessem querendo segurá-lo para mim para sempre. Minhas mãos eram inúteis, mas eu possuía muitas outras potências. Minhas pernas ao redor de seu corpo, puxando-o para mim.

House usou seu polegar direito contra o meu clitóris enquanto ele me fodia, encontrando o ritmo que fizesse sentido – o ritmo de meu sangue, de meu coração, ou talvez de nossos corações batendo junto.

Estávamos em completa sintonia. Ele trabalhava em mim de forma constante, e eu mantive a nossa sólida conexão olhando em seus olhos azuis – a cor de cobalto, rico e escuro. Mesmo que eu quisesse esconder, mesmo quando o prazer tornou-se quase insuportável, eu fiquei olhando em seus olhos. Vendo-o. Realmente o vendo. Como ele fazia isso? Como ele sabia?

"Eu vou..." engoli em seco, oscilando direto no limite.

"Sim, sim", disse ele "Goze para mim, Lisa. Goze comigo."

O clímax foi diferente de qualquer outro que eu já tive. Melhor. Bonito. Senti-me eletrificada, como se cada parte de meu corpo estivesse gozando ao mesmo tempo, como se eu estivesse toda iluminada com luzes. House empurrou forte dentro de mim, me fodendo tão forte que eu senti a cama balançar. Então ele parou, seus braços se apertando contra meu corpo, sua bochecha pressionada contra minha bochecha.

"Eu te conheço como ninguém.", ele disse. "Amarrada ou não, você sempre esteve e estará presa a mim."

E eu percebi que ele estava certo. Ele poderia jogar comigo. E nós dois ganharíamos.

E pelo que vi em seus olhos, ele continuaria me amando e me adorando durante a noite toda.


End file.
